After Story
by Anime-Ice-Princess
Summary: This is basically an after series series :  Cases that our SPR take on after the season ends! Pairing s -Naru/Mai  More may be added later
1. The Source of All Evil 1

__**After Story**__

**File 1**

**Case 1 **

** The Source of All Evil**

"Mai, tea," A monotone voice called out from his office. The brunette sitting at her own desk sighed.

"Yes, sir, oh mighty master of narcissists sir," She muttered, walking to the kitchen to prepare tea. She continued muttering things that would most likely get soap shoved in her mouth if Ayako was around about her boss as she waited. Once the tea was ready, she walked it in to her boss. She waited for the magic words 'Thank-you', but alas none came.

"Right," She walked out of the office just as she heard the front door to the SPR open and close. She turned around and allowed a smile to grace her lips. "Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu!" She ran over and hugged each one in turn happily. "Why are you here?"

"Well we all had the day off," Monk began.

"And we happened to meet up," Ayako continued.

"So we can to see you!" John finished with a grin.

"I'm here because I got bored and wanted free food," Yasu put in.

Mai laughed. "Great! Do you guys want some tea?" There was a chorus of 'yes' as Mai left to get some. She rapped her fingers on Naru's door. "Naru! John, Monk, Ayako, and Yasu are here!" She did the same to Lin's door before continuing into the kitchen. She came back with several teacups balanced on a tray. She set the tea carefully down on the table before smiling at them all.

"I'm glad you came, it's so boring here today!" Mai exclaimed.

"Boring you say? I was under the impression idiots were in a constant state of bliss," Naru commented, coming out of his office and sitting down on the couch next to John. Mai glared at him coldly. "Why are you here?" Naru asked, ignoring the death vibes being sent his way by Mai. "I highly doubt this was purely a social visit."

They all shifted nervously under his gaze. "Yes, your right," John said. "I have a potential case, and I asked these folk to help me before I came here," John explained. Naru raised his eyes in a silent signal for him to go on.

"Well a few days ago a man came up to me and begged me to perform an exorcism on his place of business. He said there had been things flying all over the place, more often aimed at someone, and there had been several people pushed down stairs and platforms. He also said that there had been several sightings of a man appearing at random. There was much more, but he said those three troubled him most," John said. "So, I naturally went to see if I could get rid of the spirit. While I was there, no activity occurred, but I went on with the exorcism anyway. I, thinking I had been successful, left. Yesterday the man came back to me and told me nothing had changed. He, again, begged me to get rid of it. I was puzzled. Nothing had occurred while I was there, I felt as though I were simply saying words during the exorcism, and I honestly am having doubts on whether a spirit is there or not," John told Naru, a pleading look on his face.

"I was hoping I could gather you all up and conduct an investigation of the hotel," John finished.

"No," Naru said simply, turning around to walk back to his desk.

"What?" Mai exclaimed, walking after him. Naru stopped and turned to face Mai.

"No. I thought someone with even your limited knowledge would be able to comprehend that, Mai," Naru said.

"I'm not stupid!" She yelled at him. "And how could you not help him? He has helped you several times on a bunch of cases and you don't even think about it? How cold are you?" Mai took an angry step forward but tripped over her foot and fell on her face. She heaved herself up and looked Naru in the face. He sighed.

"Mai, if your going to try to make a point, it would help if you didn't make an idiotic statement then trip over yourself like the clutz you keep proving yourself to be," Mai got back on her feet, her face red from anger.

"You are the biggest narcissistic jerk I have ever met in my entire life!" Mai screamed at him.

Naru glanced at her. "If your done have a childish fit, you have a lot of work to do and I won't have you falling asleep in my office while your working," Mai looked at him in pure fury.

"No!" She screamed.

"Mai, I sugges-" Naru was cut off.

"No! I don't care what you suggest! I quit!" Mai yelled. The room seemed to quickly get colder. Everyone in the room excluding Mai wore an expression of pure shock, even Lin. Naru looked surprised, and even slightly scared for a moment before putting his mask back on.

"You wouldn't quit," He stated matter-of-factly. Mai huffed.

"You wanna bet?" Mai pointed at him. "I'm _sick and tired _of your attitude! Your always so cold, and rude, and uncaring, and I can't take it anymore! Plus your always making fun of me, and calling me stupid! I'm done with it!" Mai yelled in his face. Naru's mask of calm was slipping off quickly when he seemed to realize she was not playing around, that she was dead serious. He looked terrified. "And do you want to know something else?" Mai continued, ignoring the looks from everyone in the room. "I love you! Yep, I fell in love with you! Why, I have no idea, because it's certainty not because of the way you treat me. Do you know how much it hurts to love someone who treats you like crap?" Mai had tears running down her face now. "I quit!" She ended with a loud screech. This time she turned on her heels and stomped right out the door of the SPR, the door slamming loudly behind her.

Naru stood still, staring at the door. The mask that kept everyone from knowing what he was feeling had crumbled. On his face he wore an expression that clearly read pain. He seemed to be paralyzed, as was everyone in the room. A few seconds later Ayako recovered enough to scream at him. "Go after her you moron!"

Naru surprised everyone by not only ignoring her calling him a moron, but also doing what she said and running to and out the door as fast as he could. Everyone in the office exchanged a glance and a smile before crowding around the door Naru had thrown open in his haste.

_~Naru's POV~_

I ran down the street, dodging past several people in my hurry to get to Mai. I'm a moron. A first class idiot. How could I say those things to her? Why did I say those things to her? I have no idea, but I do know that what I just stupidly said to Mai could cause her to walk right out of my life forever.

I don't think I could take that. It almost broke me once, but it happening again...with Mai...would be more than I could take.

I caught sight of a brown bob just in front of me. I knew it was her. I had come to be able to recognize her anywhere. It was impossible to mistake her. Her hair, her voice, her laugh...I knew what had happened to me.

I had fallen in love.

Love with Mai Taniyama.

Who I had just driven to tears.

My heart was breaking in my chest as I ran to her. I was berating myself for my stupidity the whole way there. I hated myself. The worst part is I couldn't find a single reason for saying those things to her. I guess it was selfishness. I was scared she wouldn't love me back...so I pushed her away.

Finally I was only a few feet from her. "Mai!" I yelled to her. I saw her stop and turn around, her glistening, tear stained face more than I could take.

I caught up with her, and without missing a beat I wrapped her up in my arms, pulling her tightly to me chest. I pressed her to me, inhaling her smell. I had wanted to do this for so long. I felt ready to burst into tears, but I refrained. I rocked her slowly back and forth. She suddenly flung her arms back around me, returning the embrace. She began to sob, pressing her face into my shoulder. I said consoling words, cradling her. While she was crying I managed to get her to the side of the sidewalk instead of in the middle of it.

Her sobs slowly died down, but I had no problems rocking her back and forth soothingly in my arms. When she had calmed down so her cries were now just hiccups, she pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked me in a soft voice.

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry," I told her, pressing her against me again. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. She pulled away again and stared at me, her eyes wide.

"What?" She asked in wonder.

"I love you," I repeated louder. I gave her another small smile and leaned down and pressed a gently kiss on her lips. She responded immediately. After a few seconds we pulled apart, and she launched herself back into my arms.

"I love you too," I heard her say against my chest. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. We stood like that for a while in a comfortable silence, just enjoying being with each other.

"So does this mean we're..."She trailed off with her question, but I understood.

"Yes. I am lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend," I said chuckling as she blushed a deep red. "We better get back," I told her, looking over her head down the long way we came. The SPR was vaguely visible in the distance, but even at such a far ways away I could see the nosy people in my office poking their heads out and watching us. I felt betrayed when I saw Lin. They all quickly stuck their heads back in when they caught my gaze. I sighed softly.

"Yea," Mai agreed, reluctantly pulling away from my grasp. I think I surprised her with my readiness to show our relationship when I grasped her hand in mine as we walked. I had a bright smile on my face as we walked, feeling truly happy for the first time in years.

I walked her into the SPR office, still gripping her hand. I had no intention to let go. I knew everyone around me thought I had lost it, but I just gotten the most precious thing in the world to be mine, and I had no plans to let it get away. Not again (A/N I'm referring to Gene for all you slow people.). It was for this reason I sat down on the couch, Mai right next to me. I squeezed out intertwined fingers and looked at her. She was blushing again, but looked very pleased.

"Remind me later," I said suddenly, snapping everyone's attention back to me. "Everyone in this room plus our new client are going to be receiving some sort of gift bag," I simply nodded when they all looked at me wierd, refusing to tell them why.

"So Father Brown," I continued, moving the conversation along swiftly. "You never did tell us where we are going to be conducting the investigation," Out of my peripheral vision I could see Mai grinning, happy we had took the case. I let a small smile fall onto my face as well; I couldn't help it.

"Well," John said, shaking off the inital shock of me smiling. _Did I really act _that _cold?_ "The man is the manager of a Disneyland down in Osaka."

"No!" Mai shrieked, a wild look coming over her face. I looked at her, panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my attention completely on her, along with everyone in the room's.

"Disney is the source of all evil!" Mai proclaimed, looking more normal again. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Ayako, apparently the only one who could find their voice at the moment, asked her.

"Disney is the source of all evil, plain and simple," She told us. She picked up on all of our looks. "There are a lot of stories that you would never have enough time to hear," Mai offered as a way of explaination. Mai looked around. "I'm not crazy!" She said defensively. "It is," She muttered, sinking back into the recesses of my chest.

_~LATER~_

So we finally managed to convince Mai to come on the case with us. It was very difficult, but it was done. Mai still refused to release my arm, though, not that I minded. Soon enough all of the equipment was set up, and all set out to find the manager.

Mai and I were at the head of the group. I led my team through the amusement park, every once in a while glancing down at Mai who was holding my hand tightly and giving cynical glances to all the rides and people in costumes.

"Where the hell is this guy hiding?" Mai finally got fed up and threw her hands up in the air.

"What guy?" A male voice said from just next to Mai. She jumped, turning around to see the face of a rather young man, probably in his mid 20's. Mai hid behind me, glaring at the man past my arm. I fought to keep the laughter down as I offered my hand to the man for a handshake.

"You are Mr. Keyio Yashi, the manager, am I correct?" I asked. The man nodded.

"That would be me. And you all must be the SPR, right?" Keyio looked at all of us. "I don't think I can identify you all, but using the information Father Brown gave me, you," He pointed at me "Should be Mister Kazuya Shibuya, and you," Keyio pointed next at Lin "Would be Mister Koujo Lin, and finally, this beautiful young lady," Keyio took on of Mai's hands and kissed it gently. "Must be Miss Mai Taniyama."

Mai nodded, smiling at the man tightly. "Yep, that's me," She responded, moving father behind me. _'That's my girl' _I thought triumphantly. I couldn't help but smirk smugly at the young man's expression at our intertwined fingers.

"Ah yes, so you would be needing a tour, correct?" Keyio asked, quickly changing the subject.

For the next half hour we were all guided around the premises. Keyio had gotten a worker to show us around; the previous manger, an old man most likely in his late 50's named Akito Kekiyio. Apparently Keyio had been only working there for about 3 weeks, the previous manager had stepped down from the position and instead taken a less demanding job monitoring the security cameras. He had said that he wanted to do something more calm as he reached an older age.

Akito managed to point out the major paranormal points of interest. Some of the things he pointed out were the teacup rides suddenly starting up on their own, sounds of the roller coater running, along with the screams of people on a roller coaster, when in all actuality there was no one there, and it was not running, a spot near the concession stand where people have reported seeing a dark shadow moving across, seeming to be man shaped, stairs to get onto various rides along with the main platform where band and such could perform where people have been pushed down without anyone being in the position to push them, and he explained that all over the park there were reports of various objects, i.e rocks, garbage, purses, branches, really anything that could be lying around on it's own, lifting itself up and hitting people.

"Well, I think that's everything," Akito said with a smile. He glanced around one last time. "I need to get back to work, but if you need anything, please seek either Keyio or myself out, alright?" Akito gave a wave to us and walked back toward the building.

"So now we have to set up equipment," Mai said, clapping her hands together. She turned and began to follow in the direction Akito went. She took a few steps before tripping over herself and falling to the ground. She managed to roll onto her back before she hit the ground, so I don't think she scraped her knees or hands or anything. If anything was hurt, it was most likely bruises from the impact. She let out a low groan.

"Mai!" I began to run her. I was shocked when a hand reached out to help her up before I got there. I looked up to see a woman I had not noticed before standing above her. She seemed to be an office woman of some kind. She was wearing a pants suit and her hair was placed in a perfect bun. Her black glasses were perched on the end of her crooked nose as she looked down at Mai. I instantly disliked her.

"Be more careful dear," The woman said in a patronizing tone.

"Thanks," Mai said, taking the woman's hand and pulling herself up. "I will. Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her. "I am Ms. Kanza, dear. Haie Kanza. And you are?"

"I'm Mai Taniyama," Mai said, dusting herself off and cracking her back.

"Ah Miss Taniyama," Haie looked down at her with a look that didn't settle easy in my stomach. "I was told I'd find you here. We need to have a talk."

_~More (Yes more) Time Passes~_

We managed to herd ourselves into the base. I examined the woman carefully, trying to figure out why she was here. I sat on one side of my, my hand clutching hers protectively. Lin was on Mai's other side, one hand clasped on her knee protectively as well. I almost let a smile escape. _I knew he cared about her! Not as much as me, but still..._

The rest of the group was looking wary of the woman as well. "So?" Mai cut to the chase. "What's up?" We all looked at her expectantly.

"Well," Haie fixed her glasses. "I assume you all realise that Miss Taniyama is an orphan, correct?" We all nodded. I saw Mai nod slowly, suddenly very wary of the woman. "Well it has come to the attention of the Social Services that Miss Taniyama has been living alone for quite some time now, and as you can understand, that is simply not acceptable for minors."

Mai leaned forward and put her chin on her folded hands. "Your point?" She asked in a cold tone none of us had ever heard before. The woman sneered.

"My point, dear, is that the Social Services has decided your current residence an unfit home for a minor, and have decided to put you in an orphanage," The woman smiled. "You understand, naturally."

"How dare you, you cold hearted hag!" I screamed at her. She looked taken back, having, undoubtedly, have tagged me as the silent type. "You are the-" I was cut off.

"Most evil, detactched witch to ever work around children!" Everyone was utterly shocked when Lin began to yell as well. The rest of the SPR looked angry and about to start yelling as well before a soft voice cut us all of.

Mai stood up and walked around to the back of the couch. She stood between Lin and I, resting a hand on either of our shoulders. Everyone looked at her. She had a frightening look on her face. It was very calm, yet in a way that screamed murder. She looked back at Haie.

"I understand perfectly well what you are saying, Ms. Kanza," She said in a smooth voice. It was an eerie calm voice. She smiled at her tightly, her features mocking sweetness. "But I would like to ask you to leave," She raised a finger as the woman opened her mouth in anger to protest. "Ms. Kanza, I understand. But I'm sure you in turn understand you had no right to come discuss something like this with me at my work place, unannounced. It is very unprofessional. I would love to discuss this matter with you when I am not working, so if you would kindly wait a few days and then contact me, that would be fabulous. I sincerley suggest you leave now," Mai finished viciously, her tone and features becoming angry. "I look foward to speaking with you in the future."

**Well there it is. Love it, hate it? Tell me! There's a little button down there! Press it! Doooo iiiiittttt! And I know some of you may be wondering about Mai's attitude at the end there, but I think that's what I would do if someone was saying they were taking me to an orphanage...sooo anyway, REVIEW YA CRETANS!**


	2. The Source Of All Evil 2

**After Story**

**File 2**

**Case 1 **

**The Source of All Evil**

"...And then the bitch was gone," Ayako finished recounting the story of Haie Kanza. Yasu had come over to do research for us, and Ayako had been the first to pull him aside. Her, Yasu, John, Monk, Lin, Mai, and I were at base. We had been given a nice spacious room, with enough space for all of our equipment, two couches, and several chairs. I was sitting on one of the couches, Mai passed out next to me, her head in my lap. John and Ayako were on the other couch, and Lin, Monk, and Yasu had opted for chairs.

"I see..." Yasu said, soaking everything in. "How's Mai?"

"She's alright from what we can tell. She passed out like 5 minutes after the chick left, and has been sleeping up until now," Monk said. John nodded.

"I think Ms. Kanza really stressed her out," John put in.

"Naturally," Lin said.

"Shuddup," Mai grumbled, turning in my lap. All of our eyes turned to her. Mai wrapped her arms around my torso. "Some people are trying to sleep here."

"Come on, get up," I told her, shaking her slightly. She tried to bite my arm, but I pulled it up before she could, chuckling.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, bolting up. "Because sleeping is such a sin! Oooooooh," She moaned in pain after she sat up.

"What's wrong?" Ayako asked her worriedly.

"Nothing. My back is just sore," Mai explained. I rubbed small circled on her back and she smiled back at me, scooting back so she was sitting in my lap. She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"Well, what did you find out about this place while I was asleep?" Mai asked Yasu.

"Uh right," Yasu picked up a few papers off the table and scanned them. "Well this place seems to not exactly be the safest place in the world, even by amusement park standards. Apparently the roller coasters here break a lot, like cars derailing and stuff. There has been a total of at least 70 deaths do to that here since it opened 10 years ago. There have also been 4 members off the staff who committed suicide here. Oh, and there was one stabbing," Yasu added. We stared at him blankly.

"Are you reading that right?" I asked. "That seems a bit much, don't you think?"

"It's completely true," Yasu confirmed. "For the suicides, there doesn't appear to be any pattern with them," Yasu finished.

"I see," I put a hand on my chin in thought. "Do you know where the suicides occurred?"

"Yea," Yasu said, handing me a piece of paper. "They're all right there."

"Thank you," I said, standing up. I'm going to go glance over the locations. Mai, you stay here please, and Yasu stay with her. Everyone else come with me," Mai pouted then nodded. I leaned down and pecked her softly on the lips. "I love you, I'll be back soon," I told her, moving her over and standing up.

"I love you too," She said, laying back down. "You _better _come back soon. If you leave me with Yasu alone for too long, he may go nuts and kill me."

_~General POV~_

Naru laughed. "I promise I'll be back soon. No more than 15 minutes," He swore. He walked out the door, John, Lin, Ayako, and Monk following behind him.

Mai sighed and looked over at Yasu. "Hey Yasu," She greeted him.

"Hi," Yasu grinned at her. He looked around. "Wanna watch T.V.?"

Mai shrugged. "Sure," Mai sat up as Yasu walked over and sat on the couch about two feet from where she was sitting, turning on the T.V that was resting on a table along the opposite wall. It was a descent size T.V, probably a good 3 feet all the way grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on.

"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse! Forever will we hold our banners high!" The T.V sang, making Mai growl in response. She grabbed a pillow and pressed it over her head, screaming into it.

"Evil!" She screamed into the pillow. Yasu laughed and turned the volume up louder. All at once the T.V went blank and the screen went black. Yasu looked surprised and Mai lowered the pillow so it was even with her stomach. She stood up and peered at the T.V.

"Huh?" Yasu got up and was about to touch the T.V when suddenly it flew off the table it was stationed on and went directly into Mai. She managed to raised the pillow in defense enough to mostly block her face, but the T.V crashed into her, knocking her back onto the couch, the back of her head cracking against the hard plastic frame of the couch. Mai collapsed on her side onto the couch, the T.V sliding off her and onto the floor.

"Oh god!" Yasu started panicking. He decided with the only rational part of his brain that was working that he should call Naru. He did that, simply screamed "You need to come back _right now_!" into the phone before hanging up and running to Mai. He at once noticed the blood pooling around her head. She had an injury in the back of the head where she had hit it on the couch, and another bad bloody wound on her head where the T.V's corner hand smashed into her head.

"Oh...oh god..." Yasu struggled with his thoughts. He ripped off two pieces of his shirt and grabbed her head gently. He pressed the cloth to her head to try to stop the bleeding.

"Yasuhara, what's wro-" Naru came crashing through the doorway, stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the room. "Mai!" He regained himself and ran over to her. "Ayako!" He shouted behind his back, taking the cloth from Yasu and pushing the stunned boy out of the way.

The rest of the SPR ran in, panting. "What Naru? You ran off so fast we-Dear lord!" Ayako screamed and ran over to Mai as well, following Naru's lead and pushing him away. "Monk, go get the first aid kit fast!" Ayako said over her shoulder, pressing her fingers to Mai's head wound, desperately checking her pulse.

"Here!" Monk practically threw the kit at Ayako. Ayako immediately began attempting to bandage Mai's head.

"What happened?" Naru stood face to face with Yasu, growling.

Yasu backed up against the wall. "I-I-I don't know!" The poor teen stuttered. "W-w-we were just watching T.V when out of nowhere it turned off! I got up to check it out and then it..." Yasu trailed off, glancing at the large T.V on the floor.

Naru backed off, running a hand through his hair. "How is she?" He asked in a much smaller voice.

"Um, I managed to stop the bleeding," Ayako spoke in a shaky voice. "And though she lost a lot of blood, it's nothing too fatal. She just can't really do anything strenuous for a while," Ayako leaned back on her heels. "All I can say is thank god. What we need to do now is wake her up so I can check her for a concussion."

Everyone nodded. Monk took it upon himself to try to wake her up while John, Yasu, and Ayako set off to clean up what they could. Naru sat down in a chair, his head in his hands. Lin stood next to Naru, silently resting a hand on his back. Naru's shoulder started shaking in a silent cry. "She's fine," Lin told him. Naru looked up at him, wiping his eyes.

"I know, I-Monk, what are you doing?" Naru glanced over at the older man. Sure enough, there sat Monk right next to Mai, about to pour a bucket of ice water over the unconscious girl's head.

"Do what?" Ayako looked up. "For the love of-Where did you even get that?" Monk pointed to a corner of the room.

"The refrigerator," He said simply. Everyone looked at the corner he indicated. There was nothing.

"There's nothing there," John pointed out helpfully.

"Oh," Monk looked confused. "Then I dunno."

Ayako sighed. "You are the most-" She paused when Mai stirred.

"Ugh," She groaned, placing a hand over the wound on her head. "My head hurts," Mai slowly sat up and looked around.

"Mai, are you alright?" Ayako said carefully. She walked over to Mai and crouched by her head.

"Uh, yea," Mai said, looking around. "What happened?"

"Uh, not really sure," Ayako told her, carefully touching Mai's head. "Look at me."

While Ayako checked Mai for signs of a concussion, Naru took it upon himself to take the bucket of ice water from Monk (More like snatch, really.) and gather some ice in a cloth to put on Mai's head.

"So?" Asked Lin after Ayako leaned back on her heels.

"No signs of a concussion," Ayako said, looking up at Lin. "She's just going to have a killer headache for the next few days."

"Such a relief," Lin said. Ayako and he took a step back and let Naru past them. Naru sat down on the couch behind Mai. He gently forced her to lay down and pressed the ice-cloth (A/N WTF do you call this?) against her head. He looked up at Ayako.

"Miss Matsuzaki, I think now would be the time for her to take some pain killers," Nary suggested in an uncharacteristically soft, soothing tone.

"S-sure," Ayako ran out of the room, pulling Monk by the sleeve behind her.

"Why am I coming?" Monk could be heard screaming from down the hall.

"Because your a moron!" Ayako screeched, her voice growing dimmer.

"That makes sense," Monk's fading voice said sarcastically. "Ow! Don't hit me!"

"You know what...?" Their voices vanished. John looked around akwardly (A/N How many people agree that 'Akwardly' is spelled akwardly? That's my new poll, go do.)

"So, um...Who wants dinner?"

**So that was my update! Forgive me it was late! Blame my sister, she's a crappy motivator. *Dodges firey spear* Okay fine! I just suck at updating... Sorry, I don't think it turned out exactly fabulous, but I don't think it sucked! Tell me how you feel with that little button below down there! Go! Oh, and do the poll too!**


End file.
